DERIERE LE MIROIR
by attrape-reve
Summary: le miroir des Rised révèle des réalités cachées: un amour perdu, un coeur brisé, une vie tuée... Severus à nu sans jeu de mots


**OYE !!! OYE !!! Potteuriens et Potteuriennes.**  
J'ai déjà écrit une fic sur Ron et Hermione. Et j'en ai une autre au moins en préparation. Ce ne sont que des OS car pour l'instant je ne sais pas trop comment écrire une grande histoire sur des couples. Je n'ai pas vraiment idée pour écrire bcp de chapitre. Donc jspr que les Os ne vous rebutent pas trop.

Donc voilà finit le blabla inutile, place à mon baratin qui va vous servir pour lire cette histoire.

**TOME 1** Harry Potter et la pierre philosophale.  
**Situation :** entre le moment où Harry trouve le miroir des Rised et où il part cacher sous sa cape cherché Ron et qu'il croise Rogue entrain de menacer Quirel.  
(J'ai plus pris la situation du film, pour précision, au cas où sa diffèrerait dans le livre, je ne suis pas allé vérifier). Mais je pense que vous voyez où est ce que je veux dire.  
**Personnages :** Rogue/Lily.  
**Inspiration :** un fan art de Rogue (j'ai oublié qui la dessiné, dès que je le retrouve je vous le marque)  
**POV :** Rogue

**DERIERE LE MIROIR**

Je faisais ma ronde, comme chaque soir, histoire de coller quelques élèves, mon petit pêcher mignon. J'entendais des voix. Sa y est je vais les avoir ces sales petits gosses. J'avais un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

_« … beaucoup de gens se sont perdus à contempler le miroir des Rised. Mais il n'est pas bon de vivre dans les rêves Harry… »_

Alors comme ça le petit Potter avait trouvé le miroir des Rised. Il devait s'y voir être le plus grand attrapeur de tout le temps, comme son méprisant de père. Je vis Dumbledore et Potter sortir d'une vielle salle de classe.

Je pénétrais dans la salle.

Et le miroir se trouvait face à moi. Juste là. Je savais que cet objet était envoutant, mais je ne pus me soustraire à l'envie de voir la seule chose que j'ai toujours désirée. J'essayais de résister à l'appelle de mon bonheur perdu, à l'appelle de ce miroir qui allait me faire souffrir, car je savais que je ne pourrais pas résister à ses appels à _Elle._

_-Severus…_

Oh mon dieu cette voix. _Sa_ voix. Ça fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas entendue. Alors comme hypnotisé, je fis glisser le rideau du miroir, comme une robe sur une femme. Car ce miroir ne me montrait pas n'importe quoi. Il me montrait une femme, et pas n'importe laquelle, la seule que je n'ai jamais aimée. Là devant moi avec son sourire solaire, ses yeux émeraude et ses cheveux de feu se tenait la plus magnifique des créatures : Lily Evans.

Je ne pourrais jamais me résoudre à l'appeler Lily Potter, il me la volé, il ma volé _son_ cœur, et le mien puisque je le lui avais donné. Et maintenant ces petits élèves méprisables croient que je suis sans cœur, et ils ont raison, mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis maléfique, c'est parce qu'une fille me l'a volé, et emprisonné dans son propre cœur, mais elle à donner son cœur à un autre que moi. Je ne suis pas maléfique, je suis brisé, anéanti et mort certainement.

J'admirais cette femme, émerveillé comme un esclave devant une déesse. Tout chez elle est parfait. Son corps est telle la vénus de Milo, et même mieux, elle semble sculpté à même les nuages tant sa peau est claire. Elle est l'œuvre des anges. Ses cheveux sont comme des flammes. La première fois que j'y ai passé mes mains, ma peau a brûlée d'une passion dévorante et mon cœur s'est consumé. Et que dire de ses yeux. Oh Merlin ses yeux ! Ils me faisaient me sentir vivant. Ces joyaux verts me transpercent. Elle peut lire mon âme. Je vois une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle est triste. Je veux recueillir cette goute avec ma main, mais ma paume ne touche qu'une vitre froide. Froide comme mon cœur, froide comme mes désirs, froide comme la mort de la femme que j'aime à jamais. Alors je plaque mes mains sur ce miroir.

_-pourquoi me montre tu ce que j'ai perdu ? POURQUOi !_

Lily sourit et tendit la main pour me caresser la joue, mais je ne sentais rien, elle ne caressait que mon reflet. Je serais allé jusqu'à vendre mon âme à Satan pour être mon reflet et juste sentir sa peau contre ma joue, juste sentir sa chaleur, sentir juste une seconde qu'elle vit encore. Mais je me leurre, ce miroir me leurre. Alors je tends mes mains contre ce miroir de malheur, Lily pose les siennes sur les miennes et pendant quelques secondes mon reflet s'efface et je ne vois plus que moi et la plus magnifique femme du monde. Je suis entrain de vivre les quelques secondes les plus merveilleuses de ma vie. Mais ça aussi c'est une illusion, j'ai envie de briser ce miroir. J'ai envie de délivrer Lily de ce reflet, qu'elle apparaisse devant moi.

Je voudrais serer le miroir contre moi, entendre un seul battement de cœur, un seul c'est tout ce que je demande. Mais rien, c'est le néant, comme à l'intérieur de moi depuis pratiquement onze années.

Alors je contemple Lily, ma Lily, puisque ce soir, elle n'était là que pour moi, juste pour moi. Il n'y a pas ce Potter, ni son fils, ni le seigneur des ténèbres qui me la prise. C'est lui le responsable, lui qui me la volé. Potter ne m'a prit que son cœur, mais elle était en vie, heureuse, et je restais tout de même son ami. Il y avait encore de la place pour moi dans son cœur. Elle m'aimait à sa manière. Il la tué, il a tué mon espoir, il a tué mon cœur, il a détruit ma vie. Je le HAIS. Mais je ne peux pas me mesurer à lui. Alors je rejette la faute sur Potter. D'égale à égale. D'homme à homme. D'amour à amour.

Non en faite c'est à cause de ce morveux de Potter, c'est lui la cause. S'il n'avait jamais vu le jour, elle vivrait encore. Elle n'aurait pas eut à le protéger. C'est lui le meurtrier de mon amour. Mais je n'arrive pas à la haïr. Pourtant j'essaye de toutes mes forces. Mais il a _ses_ yeux. Et je ne peux rien contre _ses_ yeux.

Je m'apprête à recouvrir cet objet de malheur. Quand un murmure me parvient.

_-… aime Séverus._

J'avais la main sur le loquet de la porte, je baissai la tête et répondis à ce souffle d'outre tombe.

_-je t'aime Lily. A jamais…_

Puis je referme le porte et dit adieu à la femme de ma vie. Merlin que ça fait mal.

J'erre dans le château, jusqu'à ce que je croise Quirel. Je le préviens que je ne le laisserais pas faire, je l'intimiderais, même avec le seigneur des ténèbres comme parasite dans son corps, cette loque à peur de moi. J'ai presque pitié de lui.

Puis je sens comme une présence en face de moi, je tends la main. Je sens _son_ regard sur moi. Lily ? Non, c'est Potter, il retourne à son dortoir. Pendant une minute j'ai cru que c'était elle, son esprit qui serait sorti du miroir pour me parler. Quelle bêtise Severus !

Je laisse partir Potter, et retourne à mes appartements.

***

Ce que Severus ne sait pas c'est que Lily ne lui à pas dit _« je t'aime Severus »,_ mais _« je t'en pris, il faut que lui l'aime Séverus … aime le pour moi… »_ Et il ignore aussi qu'il a un point commun avec Harry : l'envie que Lily traverse le miroir pour le serrer dans ses bras en lui disant _« je t'aime »._

**THE END**

Sa vous a plus ? Jspr moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire en tout cas.


End file.
